


It's Lava

by Katcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP has a child/children and person A comes home to see person B with their child/children in their arms and balanced precariously on the furniture. Person A looks shocked and the kid(s) and person B just shout “The floor is lava!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lava

“Henry! The floor is lava!” The teenager looked up as he walked through the door and saw his little sister stood on the coffee table. His blonde mother was perched on the arm chair in the corner of the room and he met her eyes in amusement. She just shrugged and he toed his shoes off before stepping up onto the couch.

“What now, Lilah bug?” The little girl who looked so much like the both of her mothers with her blonde curly hair and big brown eyes grinned up at her blonde mother.

“You can’t get burned, mama! Duh!” Emma rolled her eyes and stepped from the arm chair onto a throw pillow in the floor. She looked up at her daughter who held was looking at her wide eyed. Emma laughed and stepped up onto the coffee table next to the girl who beamed up at her.

“Mom’s gonna kill us,” Emma looked up at her son and nodded with wide eyes. She looked down when her daughter threw herself from the coffee table onto the couch next to Henry, “I have to go to the restroom.”

“You’re gonna get burned!” He looked down in amusement and grabbed a few throw pillows.

“Are the stairs lava too?” The girl scrunched her face up for a moment before shaking her head, “Alright. I got this,” She watched him throw a pillow down and jump onto it and repeat the process all the way to the foot of the stairs until he could step up onto them, “I got it!”

“Yay!” He laughed as he took off up the stairs and Lilah turned back to face her mother who was still stood on the coffee table, “Come on, mama,” She laughed and stepped over onto the couch before picking the little girl up into her arms.

“Alright, Lilah bug. How do we fix the floor back so it’s not lava?”

“Mmmm. I dunno,” Emma giggled and ran down the couch with the girl in her arms. She shrieked in laughter and the blonde woman smiled widely at her. She stepped up onto the arm of the couch and was about to jump into the other arm chair when her wife walked in and looked up from the pillows on the floor to see her. There. On the arm of the couch. Barely balanced. With their daughter in her arms.

“Emma Swan-Mills. What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Emma looked at her wide eyed.

“Mommy!” Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at her daughter, “The floor is lava, get off of it!” Regina looked shocked and looked up into blue eyes and noticed Emma biting her lip to keep from laughing, “Mommy, now!”

“Umm,” She looked at her daughter again and heard Henry come back down the stairs. 

“Hey, mom,” He jumped across the pillows that she’d noticed earlier and she raised an eyebrow at him, “Not my fought. Blame Lilah,” She shook her head before looking back to her daughter. Her wife had now stepped into the arm chair and grinned cheekily at her.

“Mommy! You’re going to burn!” Regina finally rolled her eyes and pulled her heels off. She took Henry’s outstretched hand and stepped up onto the couch where they had just been, “Thank God.”

“Alright, Lilah bug. Now what?”

“Umm. This is as far as my plan got.”


End file.
